Pez Espada: El Origen
by Shirou Goenji
Summary: Esta es la historia del Caballero de Pez Espada. Más específico, es la historia de su origen. [No es necesario haber leído Batalla Dorada o Caballeros de Repuesto para entender, pero se recomienda.] T por lenguaje y violencia.


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es todo propiedad de la Toei y de Masami Kurumada. Lo único que me pertenece es Nacio.**

* * *

 **Nota de Autor: No estaba muerto. Andaba de...andaba escribiendo otras cosas que no tienen nada que ver con fanfiction. Me enganché y dejé tirados mis fanfics. La última vez que puse algo nuevo en esta página fue hace varios meses. La última vez que publiqué algo nuevo, aún era 2016. Perdón. Quiero continuar Caballeros de Repuesto y Un Simple Juego, pero Aldebarán no coopera en la primera y Aioria no me ayuda en la segunda. Además, El Carajo tuvo una exhaustiva remodelación que también demoró. Remodelar mi cuartel general de escritura y además sin computadora(el servicio técnico me pone mil problemas. La mayoría por ser yo un completo imbécil, por instalar Windows 10. Quién me manda a cambiar de Windows 8. Eso es completamente mi culpa.) durante ya diez meses no ayuda.**

 **Los que leen Caballeros de Repuesto saben quién será el protagonista de este one-shot.**

 **Este fic será un poco más serio que Caballeros de Repuesto o Un Simple Juego. Y por un poco me refiero a un montón. ¿Creyeron que escribía pura comedia? Pues no.**

 **Pero sin más desvarío, cómo siempre hago en mis otras historias, ¡empecemos!**

 **Start the fic!**

* * *

 _Valparaíso, Chile, 1980..._

Un niño corre por las calles de la ciudad costera. Con seis años recién cumplidos, Ignacio corre. A él nunca le gustó ese nombre. Tampoco le gustaba el sobrenombre de 'Nacho'. ¿Que hacía un niño de esa edad corriendo a través de la ciudad sin compañía? Escapar. No de su familia, sino de los hombres de verde que llegaron a su hogar y empezaron a hacer cosas que la mente infantil de Ignacio aún no lograba comprender. Lo único que comprendía era el pavor. Logra recordar que hace unos minutos, al huir, los mismos hombres lo perseguían. ¿Dónde estaban? Sin saberlo, los había dejado atrás.

A pesar de eso, trastabilló. La ventaja que había conseguido se desvanecía.

"Maldito crío." murmuraba uno de los hombres de verde, que ya se acercaba.

Pero Ignacio no había caído por alguna piedra, o por pisar mal o alguna pequeña fisura en el suelo. Cayó por un choque con un tipo, de cabellera rojiza, que llevaba una caja de apariencia extraña.

"Mira a dónde vas, niño." El pelirrojo dijo.

Con los hombres aproximandose, Ignacio se escondió detrás del que lo hizo trastabillar.

El sujeto vio a los soldados y entendió de inmediato.

"Señor, gracias por detener a ese mocoso, nosotros nos encargamos, su familia lo espera." Uno de los soldados dijo.

"¿Y qué hacen soldados persiguiendo a un niño?" El tipo preguntó.

"¿Conoce a este niño?" Otro soldado preguntó.

Simón de Jirafa analizó la situación.

Dos soldados, ambos con una mano cerca del cinturón, sin duda aprestandose para sacar sus armas y abrir fuego contra ellos.

Esta misión a Chile no había sido más que un contratiempo tras otro. El Patriarca lo había enviado a la isla de Chiloé, dónde se sospechaba que aparecería algún enemigo, pero una tormenta lo había dejado prácticamente varado en la ciudad de Valparaíso hace ya tres días.

"Jamás lo he visto en mi vida." El Santo de plata respondió.

"Entonces, quitese de nuestro camino." Un soldado dijo.

Simón tenía un problema, el mocoso estaba firmemente aferrado a una de sus piernas. Logró quitarselo de encima.

Los soldados sacaron sus armas.

Simón encendió su cosmos. Los soldados dudaron al ver el aura amarilla del Santo de Jirafa. Su error. Simón los despachó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin necesidad de llamar a su Cloth.

"¿Niño, estás bien?" Simón preguntó. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error. Obviamente que no estaba bien. Pregunta estúpida.

"¿Tienes un lugar al que puedas ir?" Simón le preguntó.

"Una tía unas cuantas cuadras más al norte." El niño respondió.

"Muy bien, te llevo hasta allá y me voy." El Santo de plata dijo.

"¿Señor?" Ignacio preguntó.

"¿Que quieres, niño?" Simón contestó.

"¿Cómo hizo eso? Los dejó en el suelo pero no los golpeó." Ignacio dijo.

"¿Cómo te llamas, niño?" Simón preguntó.

"Ignacio. ¿Y usted?" El niño dijo.

"Eso no importa." Simón dijo.

"No respondió mi pregunta. ¿Cómo lo hizo sin golpearlos?" El niño volvió a la carga con su pregunta.

"Si los golpeé." Simón dijo, escuetamente.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar. Era una casa, aunque parecía más una cabaña.

Simón llamó a la puerta. Pasaron segundos y nadie respondía.

El niño intentó revisar por la ventana pero Simón lo mantuvo cerca.

El caballero de Jirafa rompió la puerta y pasó. Lo que vió era algo que no esperaba. Muebles en el suelo, páginas de libros tiradas por todo el lugar. Entendió de inmediato que había ocurrido.

"¡Carajo!" Simón maldijo por lo bajo. "¿Tienes otro lugar al que puedas ir? ¿Abuelos, hermanos?" preguntó al niño.

Ignacio negó con la cabeza.

"Mierda." Simón volvió a maldecir por lo bajo.

Genial. ¿Ahora dónde dejaba al crío? Tenía una misión que cumplir y no podía hacerlo si tenía que ser la niñera de un mocoso.

El pensamiento de dejarlo ahí cruzó su mente pero Simón rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento. Él era un Caballero de Atena, debía velar por la justicia. Dejar a un niño solo, indefenso no era algo que alguien cómo él debiera hacer. Entregarlo a sus perseguidores tampoco era una opción. Era incluso peor que dejarlo solo, ya que eso solo garantizaría una pena de muerte para el niño.

Tal vez en otra ciudad habría algún lugar seguro. O tal vez estaría mejor en otro país. La posibilidad de que Chile no fuera seguro para el niño existía.

Aunque, ¿les interesaría un niño después de haber logrado eludir la persecución?

Simón no se iba a arriesgar.

Pero tenía otro problema y es que el mocoso estaba corriendo de vuelta. Posiblemente de vuelta a lo que fue su hogar.

De hecho, Simón demoró un poco en lograr detener al niño, que forcejeaba para soltarse.

"Niño, tus padres no volverán." Simón dijo.

"¡No es cierto!" gritó el niño, forcejeando más.

El forcejeo del niño fue inútil, ya que Simón era varias veces más fuerte.

"Entiende. Esos hombres son soldados. Se llevarón a tus padres y por poco no te llevan a ti. Ya es muy tarde para ayudar a tus padres." Simón dijo.

El niño empezó a sollozar. Sus sollozos se convirtieron en llanto.

Si alguien veía lo que pasaba, pues se escondían bien.

Simón empezó a caminar hacia el puerto. Con algo de suerte, su barco estaría listo para zarpar. El niño lo seguía en silencio.

Pero cuándo se mezclaron entre la multitud, se separaron.

Simón buscó al niño, pero no lo encontró.

Estaba listo para abandonar la busqueda cuándo sintio un tirón en su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Simón preguntó.

"No...lo sé." Ignacio dijo.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Simón preguntó otra pregunta.

"Intuición, supongo. Sentí algo y lo encontré." Ignacio dijo.

Muy interesante. ¿Podría ser? ¿Y si ese niño era capaz de percibir el Cosmos? O tal vez solo había sido un presentimiento mezclado con suerte.

Llegaron al puerto, dónde encontraron el navío que los llevaría hasta el puerto de Talcahuano. Desde ahí, Simón tendría que viajar hacia el sur, hasta poder tomar un ferry a la isla.

Tuvieron un problema y fue que Ignacio no podía pasar por no ser un pasajero. En ese momento Simón se maldijo a si mismo. Podía intentar usar una ilusión, pero sus ilusiones eran terribles.

Problema que fue rápidamente solucionado con dinero.

Simón intentó comprobar su teoría, pero el niño no lograba percibir su cosmos.

Con varios intentos fallidos, el buque llegó a Talcahuano.

Con no pocos problemas, Simón e Ignacio viajaron hasta el sur, dónde lograron tomar un ferry hasta la isla de Chiloé, dónde inmediatamente buscaron alojamiento.

Simón dejó al niño a cargo de los dueños del alojamiento.

Empezó a buscar. Llamó a su Cloth. Le tomó un tiempo encontrar a alguien sospechoso. Simón lo siguió, procurando no llamar la atención.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver a su sospechoso llamar una Scale, lo que significaba Poseidón.

"¡Poseidón, despierta de tu letargo! Ya es momento de que la humanidad sea arrasada por el poder de los mares. Desde acá, despierto el poder del pilar del Pacífico Sur." dijo el sospechoso de cabello anaranjado.

"¡Cascada de Kiemble!" Simón dijo, lanzando un golpe contra su enemigo.

Su golpe dió de lleno contra su oponente, pero no le afectó.

"Vaya, un caballero de Atena. Debí suponer que me perseguían. ¿Quién eres, caballero?" El enemigo le preguntó.

"Simón, Caballero de plata de la constelación de la Jirafa." Simón dijo.

"Sarpedón de Caribdis." dijo su contrincante.

"¿Caribdis?" Simón preguntó.

"En la era del mito, existían dos grandes bestias al servicio de Poseidón. Escila y Caribdis. Originalmente, el poder combinado de Escila y Caribdis podía superar por un amplio margen al poder de un Caballero Dorado. Poderosas cada bestia por separado, siendo Escila la más poderosa de las dos, pero custodiando un pilar juntas, eran muy superiores al poder de cualquier General Marina. En una batalla contra el ejército de Atena, mi predecesor, Ludwig de Caribdis fue derrotado por los Caballeros Dorados de Piscis y Acuario. La Scale de Caribdis fue rota y se creyó perdida tras la muerte de Ludwig. Pero no fue destruida totalmente, me encontró a mi y mi sangre devolvió a Caribdis a la vida. ¿Y bien, Simón de Jirafa? ¿Crees poder vencer a Caribdis? ¿Crees poder igualar lo que hicieron dos Santos de Oro siendo un Caballero de Plata?" Sarpedón dijo.

Mierda. Simón no creía poder vencer a este rival. Pero no podía rendirse. Simón hizo arder su cosmos al máximo.

"Si buscas la muerte, la has encontrado. ¡Ven, caballero de Jirafa!" Sarpedón dijo, haciendo arder su cosmos también.

"¡Remolino Monstruoso!" El súbdito de Poseidón exclamó, lanzando su ataque, un remolino colosal.

"¡Cascada de Kiemble!" Simón exclamó.

El choque de Cosmos fue breve. Simón fue lanzado lejos.

"No tienes oportunidad. Te elogio por haber logrado sobrevivir a mi Remolino Monstruoso pero de igual manera morirás. Caribdis puede que sea equivalente en teoría a tu Cloth de Plata, pero en poder puro, Caribdis supera a la Jirafa." Sarpedón dijo.

"¡Arde, Cosmos! ¡Estampida de la Jirafa!" Simón dijo, lanzando otro ataque.

"¿Aún quieres pelear? ¡Idiota! ¡Remolino Monstruoso!" Sarpedón dijo, volviendo a usar su ataque.

Sarpedón recibió de lleno el ataque del Santo de la Jirafa, siendo derribado con una potente patada.

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo superaste mi Remolino Monstruoso?!" Sarpedón preguntó desde el suelo.

"El mismo ataque no funciona dos veces contra un Caballero." Simón dijo.

"No puedes detenerme, Caballero. Ya he logrado despertar dos pilares. Las Scales de Escila y Dragón Marino viven de nuevo. Incluso aunque me derrotes, otro despertará los pilares que sostienen los mares y cuándo eso suceda, Poseidón despertará. Tu valiosa Tierra será sepultada por los mares. ¿No lo ves? ¡Ya he ganado!" Sarpedón dijo.

"Mientras haya esperanza, los Caballeros de Atena lograrán derrotar a Poseidón. No has vencido y jamás vencerás." Simón dijo.

"Ya lo veremos." Sarpedón dijo, levemente. Segundos después exhaló su último aliento.

Simón enterró a Sarpedón de Caribdis en el lugar dónde cayó, señalado por unas rocas.

Su Scale fue enterrada junto a él. Con suerte, nadie la encontraría. Su Cloth volvió a la Pandora Box.

Volvió al alojamiento. Ignacio esperaba pacientemente.

"¿Tuvo una pelea?" Ignacio preguntó.

"¿Cómo supiste?" Simón preguntó. Tal vez había sentido la pelea. Quizás su teoría no era tan descabellada.

"Tiene un moretón en la cara." Ignacio señaló.

De acuerdo, tal vez su teoría si era un poco descabellada, después de todo.

Pagó y se fue, con Ignacio detrás.

"¿Ahora a dónde vamos?" Ignacio preguntó.

¿Qué hacer con el niño? No podía dejarlo solo a su suerte.

Simón no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ya que fue sorprendido por una emboscada de soldados de Poseidón. Una docena al menos. Llamando a su Cloth una vez más, logró encargarse de varios, pero no logró evitar que uno llegara hasta Ignacio. El soldado levantó un brazo, listo para darle un golpe fatal al niño. Pero por un breve momento, Ignacio logró despertar su Cosmos y le dió un golpe al soldado de Poseidón. El soldado no cayó pero fue enviado hacia atrás con el golpe, dándole tiempo a Simón para rematarlo.

Podía usar su Cosmos. El niño podría ser un Caballero. Definitivamente no podía dejarlo solo.

"Ahora, iremos a Grecia." Simón anunció.

Durante el viaje, Simón le explicó a Ignacio sobre la mitología griega y su existencia. El Cosmos fue algo más sencillo de explicar, pero a pesar de sus intentos el niño no era capaz de volver a despertar su Cosmos. Pero no era un mal comienzo. En unos años, si entrenaba bien, lograría conseguir una Cloth.

Al llegar a Grecia, Ignacio dió su nombre cómo Nacio. Su explicación fue simplemente que no le gustaba su nombre. Simón no dijo nada.

El Patriarca había escuchado que el Santo de Jirafa había regresado de su misión por lo que ordenó que se presentara de inmediato a su presencia, orden que Simón obedeció. Pero hizo esto acompañado de Nacio, diciendole que no dijera nada a menos de que Simón le dijera lo contrario.

"Simón de Jirafa. Dime que sucedió en tu misión." El Patriarca ordenó.

"Si Patriarca. Me embarqué hacia América del Sur, partiendo desde Francia, pasando por el Canal de Panamá hasta Valparaíso. Una tormenta me demoró tres días en Valparaíso. Después de eso, llegué hasta Talcahuano y me viajé por tierra hasta poder tomar el ferry a la isla de Chiloé. Ahí encontré a un miembro de las Marinas de Poseidón el cuál buscaba despertar los pilares del Templo de Poseidón, pero llegué demasiado tarde cómo para impedir que Sarpedón de Caribdis, al cuál derroté en combate singular, despertara el pilar del Pacífico Sur. Según él, ya había despertado dos pilares." Simón informó al Patriarca.

"Muy bien. Has logrado evitar que Poseidón despierte. Gran trabajo. Ahora, quiero una explicación por el niño." El Patriarca dijo.

"Durante mi estadía en Valparaíso, me encontré a este niño, que estaba siendo perseguido por unos soldados." Simón dijo.

"¿Soldados de Poseidón?" El Patriarca preguntó.

"No, soldados comunes y corrientes." Simón dijo.

"Ya veo. ¿Pero por qué motivo lo has traído hasta el Santuario?" El Patriarca preguntó.

"Verá, su Excelencia. Creí que el niño podía percibir el Cosmos, pero no logré que el niño percibiera algo. Pero en Chiloé, tras derrotar a Sarpedón de Caribdis, fuimos emboscados por soldados de Poseidón. Derroté a varios, pero el niño despertó el Cosmos y logró darle un golpe al soldado, al cuál rematé poco después." Simón dijo.

"Muy bien. Si ha logrado despertar el Cosmos, puede quedarse. Una última pregunta, Santo de la Jirafa. ¿Qué hiciste con la Scale de Caribdis? Todas nuestras historias decían que fue destruida." El Patriarca dijo.

"Sarpedón de Caribdis revivió a la Scale. La Scale está enterrada junto a él, en Chiloé." Simón explicó.

"Muy bien. Niño, ven acá." El Patriarca dijo.

Nacio se acercó timidamente al Patriarca.

"¿Cómo te llamas, niño?" El Patriarca le preguntó.

"Nacio." El niño respondió.

"¿Qué edad tienes, Nacio?" El Patriarca preguntó.

"Seis." Nacio replicó.

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" El Patriarca preguntó.

"El 9 de Octubre." Nacio contestó.

"Entonces eres Libra." El Patriarca respondió.

"¿Supongo?" Nacio dijo, confundido.

"Ahora eres aprendiz de Simón de Jirafa. Él te enseñará a usar tu cosmos para que te conviertas en un Caballero." El Patriarca dijo.

* * *

 _El Santuario, Grecia, 1985..._

Nacio luchaba contra otro aprendiz. Si Nacio no vencía, se podía despedir del Santuario y sus años de entrenamiento con su maestro serían para nada. Pero si ganaba, la Cloth del Pez Espada sería suya.

Un golpe cruzado y Nació cayó al suelo derribado. Se levantó y empezó a contraatacar. Golpes volaban por ambos lados, pero Nacio estaba ganando la ventaja, presionando a su rival, Pierre, un aprendiz de Teseo de Casiopeia.

Nacio sabía sus fortalezas y debilidades. Era veloz, eso era indudable. Pero la precisión de sus ataques aún era deficiente. Su Cosmos estaba a un nivel aceptable. Su defensa era mediocre. En resumen, un aprendiz promedio.

Un golpe, dos golpes y su rival caía derribado.

Al levantarse, su rival encendió su Cosmos. Nacio respondió encendiendo el suyo.

Los dos contrincantes usaron la misma técnica. La técnica del Pez Espada, el Puño Gliese. Ninguno cedió un centimetro y se separaron para lanzar otro ataque.

"¡Impacto Marino!" Su rival gritó.

"¡Maelstrom Magallánico!" Nacio exclamó.

El choque de Cosmos fue favorable para Nacio, que logró derrotar a su oponente.

"Nacio, desde ahora eres Nacio de Pez Espada, Caballero de Plata." su maestro dijo, dándole la Pandora Box de Pez Espada.

Ese es el origen de Nacio de Pez Espada.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Voy a intentar publicar capítulos nuevos para Caballeros de Repuesto y Un Simple Juego lo más pronto posible, si Aioria y Aldebarán cooperan. Io & Daibiore II, si puedo. Además que ahora la trilogía que tenía planeada de Io & Daibiore se convertirá en una tetralogía. Pero bueno, si les gustó, dejen una review. Se los agradecería mucho. Nos leemos luego.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
